Mark of Mastery Saga
1. A New Beginning '' ''Plot: '' Six months have passed since the destruction of Galactus, Ratchet & Clank, along with the remaining members, believed that the time for heroes are over. That is why they are splitted apart. Until one day, they discovered when Gru, a criminal mastermind, uses a trio of orphan girls as pawns for a grand scheme, he finds their love is profoundly changing him for the better. Ratchet will also believe that a true leader of the Crime Syndicate is hiding in the shadows. Now, with the help from Wreck-It Ralph, Kiva, Wolverine, a new boy genius, two familiar battle-bots and a brand new member of the team, they will discover who is the true leader and what is he planning... *Songs for episode: **Opening: Licence to Kill **Ending: Despicable Me *Rewards: X-23, Merc and Green joins the team ''2. The Dream Princess '' ''Plot: '' In order to convince Terra to rejoin the team, Ratchet and the gang will have to protect a heart of light. When Cinderella's cruel stepmother, Lady Tremaine, prevents her from attending the Royal Ball, she gets some unexpected help from the valiant crew of Ratchet, Clank, Terra, Ventus and Aqua, Kiva, the lovable mice Gus and Jaq, and from her Fairy Godmother... *Reward: Terra rejoins the team ''3. English Laws '' ''Plot: '' Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, are reunited with Pocahontas. This time, they managed to find Silver in her village. He has been in this village to find inner peace within him. When they heard rumors about John Smith's death, they sent out to England with Meeko, Flint and Percy. They will also encounter Silver's first partner, Blaze. With a new war closing in, Silver and Blaze will battle a new enemy, V.V. Argost, and save England from total destruction... *Reward: Silver rejoins the team ''4. Time Travel - Part 1 '' ''Plot: Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, Jimmy Neutron and Trunks, have found Ahsoka Tano. But, to fully convince her back to the team, they will find a small girl, Pan, before the forces of darkness takes her for their adventage. To do that, they will meet Marty McFly, a typical American teenager who is accidentally sent back to 1955 by using a time-traveling car, invented by Dr. Emmett Brown. During the trip, Ratchet and the gang must travel to the past and find Pan... 5. Time Travel - Part 2 '' ''Plot: Marty McFly and Pan have got back from the past, when they are picked up by Ratchet, Clank, Trunks, Dr. Emmett Brown and the rest of the gang. As they have arrive in the future, Marty's job is to pose as his own son to prevent him from being thrown to prison. Sadly, things are getting worse, not only the future changes the present, but also, they will have to face Alchamax's Shadow Division... 6. Time Travel - Part 3 '' ''Plot: Stranded in 1955, Marty McFly and Clank receives written words from Dr. Emmett Brown and Clank's father, Orvis, as to where can be found the time-machine. However, an unfortunate discovery prompts Marty, Ratchet, Clank, Pan and the rest of the team to go to their friends' aid. Using the time machine, they travel to the old west, where they will encounter new legends, new dangers and a new advantage... *Reward: Ahsoka Tano rejoins the team 7. Fairy Tale Mixup '' ''Plot: Bakumaru receives a message from an old mentor: Princess Aura on Planet Mugen. When Ratchet and the gang shortly reunites with Kiva, Rapunzel, Street Sharks, Flynn Rider, Starkiller and Cloud, they came across a green orge named Shrek. When his swamp home has been 'swamped' by all sorts of fariytale creatures by the scheming Lord Farquaad and Ratigan, along with Fidget, Bebop and Rocksteady. Now, they will find a way to get Shrek's home back. But, Ratigan has a evil plan in mind... *Reward: Cloud rejoins the team 8. Dino Rumble '' ''Plot: Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, Genki and friends, Nathan Drake, R2, C-3P0, Scrooge McDuck and Nephews, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private and the Lemurs, are invited to explore a island known as Jurrasic Park. As they explore through the island, they have found Tifa, Genie, Iago and HUGE dinosaurs around the area. But, the Enchantress and her servant had unlock some of the cages and leaving the clues to Cad Bane, Lord Dragaunus, Ratigan, Madara and Treachron. Now, Ratchet and the gang will stop the Enchantress and escape the park... *Reward: Tifa rejoins the team 9. The Search for Batgirl '' ''Plot: Victor Fries has found a new home, where he can live as a normal man as he continues to search for a cure for his wife, Nora. However, a submarine rises to the surface, causing destruction on his new home and Nora defenseless. With no time to lose, he becomes Mr. Freeze and finds a doctor, who can help her. But, in order to get an organ transplant, they will find Batgirl/Barbara Gordon. With her kidnapped, Batman, along with Robin, Ratchet, Clank, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Kiva, Balto, Jeena, Boris, Muk, Luk and the rest of the gang, they will rescue Batgirl before it's too late. Along the way, they will came across a full story on Nora's desperate situation and a familiar furry ally... *Note: No X-23 in this episode *Reward: Silver Fang rejoins the team 10. Another Race of Survival '' ''Plot: The team may have saved Batgirl, but thanks to the time vortex, they traveled back in time to the prehistoric times. To prepare for the upcoming ice age, a sloth named Sid, a mammoth named Manny and a saber-toothed tiger named Diego are forced to teamed up with Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, Extreme Dinosaurs, Shadow, Ash, Pikachu, Sonic, Sly Cooper and his crew, Bob Cooper, Tails and Sailor Moon. As they are returning a lost child back to his tribe, they will rescue a helpful ally and two war-bots from The Grizz and Ghenis Rex... *Reward: Talwyn and War-Bots rejoins the team 11. Threats of the Past '' ''Plot: The team travels heads back to Metropolis and was reunited with Clark Kent/Superman, Kara Zo-rel/Supergirl, Goku, Jake Long, Pan, Giru, Phineas, Ferb, The Doctor, Team Lightyear, Team Prime and Sonic. This time, they have been taken a battle against a cybernetic computer mandroid known as Brainiac. The team has faced this villain before during Emperor Zurg's reign. Now, with Doofenshimrtz, Dr. Eggman, Predacons, Cooler and Mojo Jojo, they will possess the knowledge and strength of 10,000 worlds. To take down this threat, our heroes will call upon a warrior... *Note: No X-23 in this episode *Reward: Zack rejoins the team 12. Rise of the Phantom Blot '' ''Plot: Ratchet, Clank and the Crew Reunites with Mickey Mouse who must undo the damage he did to another world with the aid of his estranged half-brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. *Reward: The 2nd Galactic Republic is back together 13. Toy Size '' ''Plot: A little boy named Andy loves to be in his room, playing with his toys, especially his doll named "Woody". But, what do the toys do when Andy is not with them, they come to life. Woody believes that he has life (as a toy) good. However, he must worry about Andy's family moving, and what Woody does not know is about Andy's birthday party. Woody does not realize that Andy's mother gave him an action figure known as Buzz Lightyear, who does not believe that he is a toy, and quickly becomes Andy's new favorite toy. Woody, who is now consumed with jealousy, tries to get rid of Buzz. Then, both Woody and Buzz are now lost. They must find a way to get back to Andy before he moves without them, but they will have to pass through a ruthless toy killer, Sid Phillips. 14. Happily Ever After '' ''Plot: It's is Been Thousand Years Ago Since Ratchet, Clank, Bakumaru, Shrek and Donkey and the Rest of the Gang had rescued Princess Fiona, Turned Lord Faarquaad into The Main Course of The Dragon and got married, and now is time to meet the parents. The Team Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey set off to Far, Far Away to meet Fiona's mother and father. But not everyone is happy. Shrek and the King find it hard to get along, and there's tension in the marriage. It's not just the family who are unhappy. Prince Charming returns from a failed attempt at rescuing Fiona, and works alongside his mother, the Fairy Godmother, to try and find a way to get Shrek away from Fiona, It's up To Bakumaru to Contact his Old Friends The Twelve Warriors of the Zodiac The Mighty ETO Rangers to Asist Ratchet and his Crew. 15. The Flood '' ''Plot: Manny the woolly mammoth, Sid the sloth, Diego the saber-toothed tiger, and the hapless prehistoric squirrel/rat known as Scrat are still together and enjoying the perks of their now melting world. Manny may be ready to start a family, but nobody has seen another mammoth for a long time; Manny thinks he may be the last one. That is, until he miraculously finds Ellie, the only female mammoth left in the world. Their only problems: They can't stand each other--and Ellie somehow thinks she's a possum! Ellie comes with some excess baggage in the form of her two possum "brothers"-- Crash and Eddie, a couple of daredevil pranksters and cocky, loud-mouthed troublemakers. Manny, Sid and Diego quickly learn that the warming climate has one major drawback: A huge glacial dam holding off oceans of water is about to break, threatening the entire valley. The only chance of survival lies at the other end of the valley. So our three heroes, along with Ellie, Crash and Eddie, form the most unlikely ... 16. The Origins of Oz '' ''Plot: '' In 1905, a magician named Oscar Diggs was trying to avoid certain problems of his own. He ran to one of his problems and makes his escape on a hot air balloon. Sadly, his luck ran short when a tornado sucks him in and brings him to a magical land of Oz. When he landed, he quickly came across Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, Wolverine, Storm, Tarzan, Jane, Timon, Pumbaa and one of the witches. After they have heard about a mysterious legend that a wizard, under the same name as the land, will arrive and gain the throne to Emerald City. But, The Wicked Witches contacted the source of all Ratchet and Clank's problems in the past and they will need some backup in case the plan was failed. Now, Ratchet and Oscar will join forces to stop the Witches from take control throughout the land of Oz... *Reward: X-23 becomes Zack's partner ''17. A Brand New Identity '' ''Plot: On a stormy night, a young man is pulled out of the Mediterranean Sea by the crew of a fishing boat. Thinking the young man is dead, a curious fisherman with a scalpel finds two bullets in his back and a miniature laser device in his hip. The laser reveals a Swiss bank account number. But our wet hero isn't dead, and soon finds himself in Zurich. In the bank vault the young man discovers his name, Jason Bourne. In addition, he finds a baffling pile of different passports, all with his picture, and a huge pile of cash. In the U.S. Embassy, Jason Bourne discovers his love interest and travel partner, Marie, along with the fact that someone wants to kill him. Armed with a bag of money and mysterious martial arts skills, with Marie by his side, Bourne scours Paris for clues about his identity and past life... and finds himself in the middle of two assassination plots masterminded by the CIA 18. Survival of the Fittest '' ''Plot: In a dystopian future, the totalitarian nation of Panem is divided between 12 districts and the Capitol. Each year two young representatives from each district are selected by lottery to participate in The Hunger Games. Part entertainment, part brutal retribution for a past rebellion, the televised games are broadcast throughout Panem. The 24 participants are forced to eliminate their competitors while the citizens of Panem are required to watch. When 16-year-old Katniss's young sister, Prim, is selected as District 12's female representative, Katniss volunteers to take her place. She and her male counterpart Peeta, are pitted against bigger, stronger representatives, some of whom have trained for this their whole lives. 19. Iron Man's Trust '' ''Plot: Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, Jake Long and Pan, rejoins with Tony Stark/Iron Man. This time, he is dealing with nightmares and sudden attacks out of nowhere. Ratchet believes that Baron Zemo has him thinking. The more he thinks about him, the wiser the enemy will become. That will work to their advantage, because The Mandarin, along with V.V. Argost and Treachron, has his personal plans for them... ''20. Baron Zemo's Ivansion '' ''Plot: '' In order to put an end to Baron Zemo's League of Dark Shadows, Ratchet, Clank and the gang investigates a spaceship, as it arrives in Arizona, 1873. Baron Zemo has one last plan: to take over the Earth, starting off with the Wild West region. But, a posse of cowboys, heroes, legends and natives are all that stand in their way... *Reward: Pan and Giru joins the team